


Chocolate

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Celos, Chocolate, Cumpleaños, Humor, M/M, MakoDay2017, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Makoto recibió muchos chocolates por su cumpleaños y le preocupa que Haruka se ponga celoso.Este fic participa en la dinámica #MakoDay2017, con el promp del día 2 «chocolate».





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Chocolate.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Breve aparición de un OC.
> 
> Género: Cumpleaños. Humor. Shonen-ai.
> 
> Advertencias: Shonen-ai.
> 
> Resumen: Makoto recibió muchos chocolates por su cumpleaños y le preocupa que Haruka se ponga celoso.
> 
> Longitud: 638 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en la dinámica #MakoDay2017, con el promp del día 2 «chocolate».

—Uh ¿San Valentín se adelantó? —preguntó Ryota con un tonito pícaro al ver a Makoto cargar con bolsas llenas de regalos que principalmente consistían en chocolates y otras golosinas.

—Muy gracioso —refunfuñó Makoto mirando mal al chico. Ryota era un buen amigo pero solía ser muy bromista.

—Pero en serio ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso? —empezó a caminar a su lado rumbo a la clase que compartían.

Makoto suspiró.

—Son regalos de cumpleaños —eso explicaba las envolturas de «Feliz cumpleaños»— me los han dado algunas chicas.

—¿Sólo algunas? —preguntó Ryota con sorna.

—Bueno, bien, muchas chicas…

—¿Qué no tu cumpleaños es hasta el viernes?

—Parece que hubo una confusión y creyeron que era hoy…

Caminaron en silencio unos momentos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si Nanase-kun los ve?

—¡No lo sé! —Haruka podía ser muy celoso y era capaz de dejarlo sin celebración de cumpleaños si veía todos esos regalos.

—No me molestaría quedarme algunos —dijo confidentemente pero por la mirada que le echó Makoto supo que no era una posibilidad. Puede que no quisiera provocarle un disgusto a su pareja pero tampoco era capaz de deshacerse de los regalos que con tanta atención el habían dado—. Ya, ya; no deberías preocuparte tanto, mientras los guardes en tu departamento tu novio no tiene que enterarse, dices que él casi no va ahí ¿cierto? Tú eres el que siempre va a su departamento.

Los ojos de Makoto brillaron de esperanza.

—¡Es cierto! Sólo debo dejar todo en mi departamento —ni siquiera era mentirle a Haruka, simplemente no iba a comentar nada ¡Ryota era un genio!

Con mucho mejor humor terminó ese día y se fue a su departamento, casi estaba iniciando la semana y no se vería con Haruka sino hasta el día de su cumpleaños ¿qué podía salir mal?

· · ·

Despertó a la hora de siempre con ayuda de su despertador, y se despabiló cuando percibió un olor dulce en el ambiente, salió de la cama alarmado ¿se estaría incendiando la pastelería de la esquina (lugar decisivo cuando eligió el departamento)? Pero al salir del cuarto grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Haruka trasteando en la pequeña cocina, el aroma dulce era más fuerte ahí pero también pudo notar eclipsado el olor del desayuno. Sin embargo no pudo emocionarse por tener a Haruka preparándole el desayuno a media semana pues su atención se fue directamente a los paquetes que había recibido el día anterior, la mayoría deshechos y arrinconados por ahí.

—¿Ha-Haru? —el aludido lo miró con su típica cara imperturbable.

—Buenos días Makoto…

—Buenos… eh, no te esperaba por aquí hoy… y tan temprano… —Haruka encogió los hombros.

—Tengo libre la primera hora, pensé en venir ya que es tu semana de cumpleaños.

Makoto no estaba seguro de acercarse pero el hambre y la curiosidad fueron más fuertes y se caminó lentamente hacia él, hasta que vio un enorme bowl de chocolate derretido que le hizo eliminar la distancia deprisa.

—Uhm, eso es mucho chocolate Haru, no debiste gastar tanto…

—No gasté en él —respondió enrollando la tortilla de huevo y pasándola al plato, ya era lo último que le faltaba para el desayuno— tenías mucho chocolate y pensé que no te importaría que lo usara para hacerte un pastel —aunque eso lo dejaría para después, no tenía ingredientes ahí.

—Oh, jejeje —debería molestarse por que Haruka hubiera fundido sus regalos por celos, pero no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia, además se había ahorrado cualquier explicación. O quizás era la perspectiva de comerse todo eso en un pastel hecho por su amado lo que le impedía enojarse ¡además tendría un desayuno casero hecho por él! Nada podía ir mejor.

Le abrazó la cintura para besarle la mejilla con cariño, riendo como un niño. Pudo ver que Haruka sonreía también terminando de acomodar los platos. Oh sí, esa mañana no podía ser mejor. Y aun así no podía esperar al viernes.


End file.
